


A La Puerto De Cielo (RAFAEL BARBA)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Imagine Barba singing to you in Spanish when you can’t sleep? 
            </p></blockquote>





	A La Puerto De Cielo (RAFAEL BARBA)

You barely made it up to your apartment, tears pricking at your eyes and exhaustion weighing on your back.

Your key scratched against the doorknob as you tried and failed to open it, but eventually you did and basically fell through the door. Rafael was waiting on the couch for you, one eyebrow cocked in concern.

“Have you hit the sauce, mi tesoro?” His tone was joking but you could only sigh and toss down your work attire, stripping down to your underwear before catching the long, gray t-shirt Rafael tossed to you, “Rough day.”

“No tienes ni idea,” You fell into his lap as he chuckled.

“You got home later than I, tesoro. And you’re speaking Spanish. You must be picking it up from me.” He nuzzled into your neck as Rafael fell to lay on the couch, keeping your back close to his front. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Who else would I pick it up from, ‘Fael?” You managed a chuckle and then craned your head to kiss Rafael’s smooth, freshly shaven cheek. “I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to sleep.” Rafael nodded, “But I don’t want to sleep so soon after arriving home. I haven’t seen you all day.”  
  
“I missed you at lunch today. I didn’t receive your message until after I was calling hospitals.” You sighed and carefully turned your body until you were clasped in his arms, face pressed into his chest. Rafael’s heartbeat rang in your ears and you could hear his breathing.

“‘M sorry,” Your voice was muffled, “I had to work through lunch. If I hadn’t, I would still be at the office.” Rafael sighed and then he rubbed down your back.

“Let’s get you to bed, tesoro.” And you let him lift you, standing you up before wrapping his arm around your shoulders, kissing your temple before leading you to the room you two had shared for nearly seven months. “Lay down, get some sleep. I’m going to go collect your clothing and then change myself. Tratar de dormir.” You nodded and curled into the large, fluffy comforter before completely wrapping yourself in it, covering everything but your head in a fluffy mountain of warmth. Rafael was back in a flash, chuckling under his breath when he saw- or rather didn’t see- your body curled into the fetal position.

“I’m sorry I’m so tired lately,” You yawned, shivering when Rafael lifted the side of your comforter to crawl in and cup his body around yours, “My boss is just riding my ass to get this project done but I can barely think straight in the damn office.” He nodded into your neck, kissing your skin tenderly.

“Have you asked for a vacation? Bring your work home with you and when you finish it then you can come visit me at work and I can take a day off and we can leave.”  
  
“That sounds like a good idea, ‘Fael. But I don’t want you roping me into some flounder to the mid-Caribbean in the middle of the workweek because I’m tired.” He laughed, the vibrations sending happiness through you.

“Sleep, then.” You both settled down into silence but you could no sleep. You couldn’t get your mind to shut off, to stop thinking about the project and Rafael’s suggestion to the day off. You sighed after ten minutes had past and became frustrated.

“Can I ask you a favor?” And when Rafael answered you his voice was deep and rough with sleep; had you not been so tired it would have sent a thick shiver down your spine, but it only made you feel warm and content.

“Of course.”  
  
“Will you sing to me? Before you say no, I know you can sing. I’ve heard you, in the shower, when you think that I’m still sleeping on Saturday mornings.” Your boyfriend sighs and then smiles a kiss into your neck, hands pulling your waist closer to his body, legs tangling with yours and then he nuzzled his face into your neck, again, once more, before he wracked his brain for something to sing.

“My mami used to sing me to sleep with this song, especially when my father was being abhorrent.” He said before his voice began low, in an unfamiliar tune.

_A la puerta del cielo_

_Venden Zapatos_

_Para los angelitos_

_Que andan descalzos_

He went on, the words coming to him easily as the rumbling of his chest lulled you to sleep. Rafael sang of barefoot angels, mothers watching their children, and just as the lullabye ended you dropped into sleep.


End file.
